Abstract African Americans are more likely to develop and die from cancer than any other racial or ethnic group yet many members of this community are somewhat reluctant to engage in research. Church-academic partnerships hold promise for reducing cancer disparities and church-based programs have been shown to be feasible and acceptable in many minority populations including African Americans. Churches are important assets in the African American community and trusted sources of health information. Many ministers are interested in promoting not only spirituality but also physical health among members. However, studies have shown that churches need support to fully implement and to sustain cancer prevention and control activities. This 3 year pilot study will focus on (1) building the capacity of churches in South Los Angeles to engage in cancer prevention and control activities and (2) gain a better understanding of what it takes for churches to implement evidence-based programs to promote cancer screening and to sustain these activities.